When Dreaming Ends
by Leia Avenrose
Summary: *Chp 2*// Her life was about to end. She would be a queen no more. Garnet tried to let go of life until a strange actor passing through Alexandria saved her. What he had to say to her, however, was not what she wanted to hear. Will she ever see him again?
1. ~*~Prologue~*~How we met

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy IX.....*sobs*  
Dedication: To all who love me and my stories, and also to all those that I love, I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!  
  
  
~*~Remember me Always~*~  
  
~**~Prologue~**~  
  
*~*How we met*~*  
  
" Mugh!! ", was the small boy's first impression as he was shoved from behind, going face first into a large puddle of mud and smelly water. A small gasp came from behind him as he turned his head to the side to spit out the mouth full of mud and water.  
  
He first spotted the small black boots, then as he looked higher up, a pale pink body suit followed, only to be covered over with a short dark robe. A little brunette girl about the age of eight crouched down onto her hunches and peered into the buddy face of the boy, " Are you alright? I didn't mean to push you....I didn't see you there... ", her voice was young, yet very mature for her age.  
  
The little boy stood up and brushed off his dark blue overalls, while the whole time trying to keep his curious deep green eyes off the girl in front of him, " I'm fine. You should watch where you're going though... ", he muttered.  
  
The girl stood up and placed her hands on her narrow hips as she frowned deeply, the little white horn sticking out from the confines of her dark brown bangs, as it glowed lightly in the sunlight, " I said I was sorry... "  
  
" I know...I know... "  
  
" What's your name? ", the little girl asked him lightly.  
  
He looked at her, " Zidane Tribal. What's yours? "  
  
" Sarah..."  
  
Zidane cocked his head to the side, " Sarah.... ", he breathed the name.  
  
Sarah giggled and blushed, " Yes... "  
  
" Sarah!! ", a singsong voice cried.  
  
Sarah gasped lightly and did a little curtsie to Zidane, " I'm sorry. I have to go now...come, Morgan! ", she called out to the little pink moogle that sat on the bronze rocks, talking to it's kind.  
  
Zidane frowned deeply and then outstretched a hand to her, " Wait...will I ever see you again? "  
  
Sarah blinked and then began to back away from him, towards her little house where a woman who looked exactly like her was waving at her to hurry up, " I...I don't know, Z-zidane. I'm sorry, but I...have to go now... ", she whispered as she turned fully and began to run, Morgan following closely at her heels.  
  
Zidane shook his head, ' I can't let her get away...I have to know her.... ', he thought as he ran after her, catching up to her easily.  
  
His hand shot out and he grabbed her elbow, then spun her around to face him, " Z-zidane...please, I have to go. I have to leave... ", Sarah pleaded.  
  
Zidane shook his head, his short honey-gold hair swaying from side to side, " No...I can't let you go...you can't leave me, Sarah.... "  
  
Sarah wrenched her arm from his grasp and shook her head, " I'm sorry, Zidane... "  
  
" Sarah! hurry....i-it's coming... ", her mother cried.  
  
Sarah and Zidane both looked up at the sky and watched in surprise as dark clouds began to bunch up in the sky, only to be slightly parted by something large, round, and metal. Sarah backed away and Zidane looked at her, a look of apology clear in his eyes.  
  
" S-sarah.... "  
  
" I must flee...save yourself, Zidane! Don't be caught in it's power...don't let it manipulate you... ", Sarah cried over her shoulder as she began to run away from him, heading towards the shores of Madain Sari.  
  
Sarah's mother scooped her daughter into her arms and placed her into the little sailboat, before she jumped in after her and pushed them away from the shore with an oar. Zidane ran to the shored and stood at the edge of the water, where it flowed over his feet.   
  
Zidane outstretched a hand to her, " Sarah! ", he cried. " Don't.... "  
  
Sarah looked at him and then ripped the necklace that held a small purple - bluish jewel from her neck. She flashed him a smile and then threw the necklace at him, " Remember, Zidane! Don't you ever forget about me. Ever! "  
  
Zidane caught the necklace in two hands and nodded, " I won't ever, Sarah. Remember me... ", he cried out to her.  
  
Sarah nodded, " Forever, Zidane! "  
  
Zidane smiled lightly and held the necklace to his cheek. He watched as the small sailboat sailed away from the shores, being carried away by the large waves that were being created from something unknown to him. Zidane suddenly turned around and he found himself staring at his father - otherwise known as his maker; Garland.  
  
Zidane blinked and then shoved the necklace into his pocket, " F-father....what are you doing here? "  
  
Garland narrowed his eyes and took a step towards Zidane, " I've come to take you home, Zidane....you were a bad little boy... "  
  
Zidane's face paled and he backed away, shaking his head, " N-no....I don't want to go back.... "  
  
Garland outstretched a hand towards him and then curled his fingers into a fist, " You're coming back with me weither you like it or not, Zidane. You have little choice at the moment.... ", he growled as he watched Zidane shrink away from him.  
  
Zidane swallowed and stared at Garland, " I don't want to go back...please... ", he begged.  
  
Garland closed his eyes and shook his head as he gave his clenched fist a light shake. Zidane disappeared from the grounds of Madain Sari and then reappeared in his room. He looked around and then climbed onto the bed to curl into a ball and sit in the corner, as he pulled out the necklace from his pocket and held it up to his face.  
  
" Sarah.... ", Zidane whispered quietly.  
  
' Where could you be now? What's going to happen now? Will we ever meet again? Will you ever remember me? ', Zidane thought in silence as he closed his little eyes and slowly drifted off into a deep sleep, full of dreams that didn't make any sense.....  
  
  
(A/N** : Alright!! Flame me if you want about this not making any sense! I understand if you go ahead and do so....but, it will get better, I swear....haven't all my other fics for FFIX been getting any better? *pouts*...but, anywho....review if you'd like.....P.S I'm just trying this one fic out. If I don't get enough reviews for it then I'm just going to take it off...)  



	2. ~*~Chapter 1~*~I was asked to propose......

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy IX (If anyone has the song You're not alone! Could you email me and tell me or something? I really want that song, and I can't find it on Napster....and also the Japanese version of Eyes on Me, by Faye Wong for Final Fantasy VIII...please...)  
Dedication: To all who love me and my fics and to those I cherish dearly.....  
  
  
~*~Chapter 1~*~  
  
*~*" I was asked to propose... "*~*  
  
//12 years later\\  
  
  
A walk down the street was all he had asked for, nothing more, nothing less. There was nothing he could have done about the accident. It had all happened so fast that he didn't even have any time to react, he just ran from it and left her to be burnt alive. Zidane Tribal shook his head against the painful memory as tears quickly brimmed his eyes.  
  
So many nights, he dreamt of her. Her cries and screams of pain echoed over to him in his sleep as he dreamt about her body being burnt, her flesh melting and being charred. Zidane ran his tongue over his lips and then continued to walk down the street, Marcus, Blank, and Cinna following him closely.  
  
" Hey! Zidane? Do you know where you're taking us? ", Cinna called out from behind as he waved his hammer in the air as a threat if Zidane didn't have the answer for him.  
  
Blank and Marcus both sighed and shook their heads. Zidane smirked and shoved his hands into his pockets, " Look, like Baku said before.... we're to go see the Queen of Alexandria. We have to ask something of her and that's what we're on our way to do now.... ", he explained.  
  
" But why? What's the big thing that we have to get this Queen involved? ", Marcus called out from behind.  
  
Zidane lowered his gaze to the ground and remained silent. Blank quickened his pace and fell in step beside Zidane. He glanced over at his troubled expression, " Hey, bro.... what's eating you? Is there something you'd like to talk about? "  
  
Zidane looked over at him and then looked back down at the ground as he frowned, " Nah.... I'm alright. I was just thinking about Sarah...... "  
  
Blank nodded and gave his shoulder a light pat, " We all miss her, Zidane.... I know you miss the most since you guys we -- "  
  
" That's enough, Blank! ", Zidane's demand came out harsher then he thought.  
  
Blank blinked his good eye and then nodded, " Geez, I'm sorry, Zidane..... ", he apologized lightly.  
  
Zidane shook his head and then reached up behind his head to pull his dark honey-gold hair from the black elastic that held it together. He slid the elastic into his pocket and allowed his shoulder length hair to sway slightly in the breeze of the warm wind that caressed his bare shoulders and arms.  
  
" You have no need to apologize, Blank. It's alright.... I just don't want to be reminded of her.... not after what happened.... ", Zidane muttered lightly under his breath.  
  
Blank nodded and then stopped. Zidane frowned and stopped as well. He turned around and looked at Blank's pale face. Marcus and Cinna both went over and stood beside Blank. Zidane cocked an eyebrow and watched as fear filled Blank's brown eyes.  
  
" H-hey.... Blank? What's wrong? ", Zidane asked as he walked over to him.  
  
Blank stared at the front doors of the castle and shook his head as he began to back away, " S-something's wrong, Zidane.... d-don't go in there. Not today.... just leave what Baku asked of you alone.... ", he whispered before turning and fleeing quickly.  
  
Zidane stared after him, " What's up with him? Why's he so scared? ", he asked the other two men.  
  
Cinna looked at Marcus and he shrugged, " I don't know, Zidane.... I don't feel anything wrong about being here. Maybe he's just chickening out about having to see the Queen.... ", Marcus answered quietly.  
  
Zidane closed his eyes and placed a hand to his forehead. Marcus walked over to him and gently touched his shoulder. Zidane's eyes flew open and he looked at him, " W-what's going on? ", he asked lightly, confusion weaving it's way into his voice.  
  
Marcus gave a brief shrug of his broad shoulders and looked up at the castle. Zidane followed his gaze and to his surprise, he spotted someone standing right on the edge of the castle roof, their arms spread out at their sides and their long dark hair blowing freely and wildly in the wind. Suddenly it took a step forward and dropped from the roof like a dead rock....  
  
*** ( Jaws music plays )(hehehehe;D)  
  
The wind rushed past her face and she snapped her eyes shut. Her long dark brown hair was flung about wildly around her face. She brought her arms up and crossed them over her chest, praying that this would end quickly and not painfully. This world wasn't the right place for her. Ever since her mother had died, she had been alone, the only ones to talk to were her two most loyal bodyguards, but, even they weren't any good to talk to.  
  
Garnet Til Alexandros 17th's bottom lip trembled and she felt tears slowly slide down her cheeks as she continued to fall to her death. She couldn't take it anymore. Garnet shook her head and then let a loud scream escape her throat as fell.   
  
' This really is the end.... goodbye world.... ', Garnet thought as she prayed for the ground to slam into her body, smashing every bone in her body now, instead of this long downfall....  
  
***  
  
Zidane blinked and watched as the woman fell, ' She has to be about..... twenty..... ', he thought as he stood there frozen to the ground.  
  
Something snapped in him though. Zidane pushed past Marcus and Cinna and he ran as fast as he could to where the girl would fall. He reached out, quickly grabbed a large and wide blanket off of a nearby wagon and grasped one of the four corners tightly. Cinna and Marcus quickly rushed over and grasped the other corners.  
  
" Quick! Someone else, grab the other corner... ", Zidane shouted out to the gathering crowd behind him.  
  
" I'll do it... ", a deep voice assured him as a tall man about a year older then him walked over to the last corner and held onto it tightly.  
  
Zidane watched him for a few minutes, taking in the very handsome features, the deep lavender eyes, the long pale blonde hair that was pulled back in an identical black elastic as Zidane's, the well built body with slight envious deep green eyes. The man looked at him and nodded briefly.  
  
" I'm Cernd Tethyr.... ", he introduced himself to Zidane and the others quickly.  
  
Zidane blinked, nodded curtly and looked up at the girl who was approaching fast, " Here she comes!! "  
  
Marcus and Cinna both closed their eyes and held onto the corners of the blanket tightly as soon as they heard Zidane's shout of warning. The girl landed on the blanket roughly, but gently. The blanket slightly sagged under her light weight and her bottom touched the ground lightly before she fell back onto it, her deep chocolate brown eyes wide with shock and fear.  
  
Zidane gently lowered his end of the blanket to the ground as he reached over and grasped the girl's small, delicate hand in his own large callused one. He slowly pulled her up into a sitting position before reaching out with his other hand to brush aside the dark long strands of feathered hair from her face.  
  
" Are you alright? ", Zidane asked gently while he searched the girl's soft, beautifully featured face.  
  
Garnet blinked at the deep, velvety tone of the voice and turned her face up to look at him, " I... I... why did you save me? ", she blurted out while wretching her hand from his.  
  
Zidane looked at her, completely taken aback by her question, " I... well, you were falling, and I thought that it was a good thing if we saved you.... ", he stammered.  
  
Cernd watched the two young adults with interest in his lavender eyes. Marcus and Cinna backed away to mingle with the crowd that was staring at the two young adults. Garnet closed her eyes and felt her body tremble as a sob escaped her throat.  
  
" You should've let me die! ", she shouted as she jumped up, but then stumbled back to the ground.  
  
Zidane lunged for her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her to him, " I... I couldn't do that.... ", he replied softly.  
  
Garnet placed two hands to his toned chest and kept her unwavering gaze on his strong neck, watching the main vein push against the skin at a fast pace with the heartbeat that she felt so strong and so sure under her hands, " And why not? If I wanted to die, then you should've let me! "  
  
Zidane shook his head, " I couldn't do that... "  
  
" Why not! "  
  
Zidane looked down at the top of her head and bit his lip, " Well... protecting girls is my one main thing that I do, and since you were in trouble, I had to save you, and two.... you just remind me of a very good and special friend that I once knew before... that's why. By the way? What's your name? ", he asked softly.  
  
Garnet sighed, a little exasperated, " My name is Garnet Til Alexandros 17th.... now please.... will you rid yourself of your hands from me? "  
  
***  
  
Cernd tilted his head to the side and looked at Garnet, ' So... she's the Queen of this dump? Interesting to have saved her as she basically threw herself from the top of the castle... '  
  
Cernd watched as a shocked look slid onto his ruggish features, causing him to smirk slightly, ' He looks like the boy I remember seeing back in Madain Sari... oh... say about twelve years ago. Rather odd if you ask me.... '  
  
***  
  
Zidane blinked and unwrapped his arms from Garnet's slim, tiny waist to cross them over his chest, " You're the Queen, I take it, then? ", he asked, his eyes set on her face that she kept lowered to the ground.  
  
Garnet looked up at him and nodded once, " Yes.... "  
  
Zidane frowned deeply and brought a hand up to gently scratch his jaw, " Then.... you wouldn't be Sarah.... ", he muttered outloud.  
  
Garnet blinked a few times, ' S-sarah? How is it that I remember hearing that name before? '  
  
Marcus emerged from the crowd that was beginning to go on with their daily life and he walked over to stand beside Zidane.  
  
" Zidane.... here she is. You might as well go ahead and do what Baku asked you to do... ", he reminded the younger man gently in the ear.  
  
" Huh? ", Zidane blinked and glanced over at him. " Oh... yeah, right.... "  
  
Garnet knitted her perfect brows together and watched Zidane, " You never told me your name... "  
  
Zidane looked back at Garnet and quirked an eyebrow, " Oh, right! Sorry.... my name's Zidane Tribal.... "  
  
Garnet quirked her own eyebrow at him, " Zidane Tribal.... ", she quietly breathed the name slowly, as if testing out first and last name.  
  
Zidane watched her, a suddenly dawning coming onto him, ' Why does this... feel so familiar? She couldn't be Sarah... Sarah died in that fire... unless... '  
  
Zidane quickly reached down into his pocket and fished for something. Garnet watched him with interest as did the rest of the people who had saved her. Zidane grasped the two thin black leather straps and pulled out the necklace that held a small bluish-purple jewel in the middle of it all.   
  
Zidane brought it up to his face to examine it before holding it out in front of Garnet, " Have you ever seen this? Or even remember it at all? ", he asked, his voice full of hope.  
  
Garnet stared at the jewel in the middle of the necklace before looking at it all. She slowly shook her head and looked into Zidane's eyes, " I... no. I'm sorry. Why? Where'd you get it? "  
  
Zidane's heart sank and he quietly placed the necklace back in his pocket. He shook his head and waved a hand in the air, " Nevermind... you wouldn't understand.... ", he replied.  
  
Garnet blinked, " And why not?! ", she demanded.  
  
Zidane frowned lightly, " Beacause... you just wouldn't. Now... I'm going to go now... since you don't seem to want to talk to me.... goodbye, Majesty.... ", he replied with a slight bow before turning to brush past Marcus and head back to the Prima Vista.  
  
Marcus looked after him, his jaw open, his eyes wide, " Where the hell do you think you're going?! Get your ass back here, Zidane! ", he shouted. To Garnet he said, " I'm so sorry, Majesty... we'll be right back... "  
  
Garnet watched in confusion as Marcus spun back around and ran after Zidane, " Hey!! ", she suddenly shouted.  
  
Both Zidane and Marcus turned around to face her, " What? ", Marcus asked. Zidane remained silent, his eyes clouded with something unknown.  
  
Garnet looked at Zidane, ignoring Marcus, " Z-zidane... come back... ", she called out, her voice sounding weird to her own ears.  
  
Zidane frowned, " Why? "  
  
Garnet rolled her eyes, " Because... you were suppose to ask something of me and I want to know what it was! That's why... ", she replied.  
  
Zidane lowered his head and looked down at the ground, ' Should I? '  
  
Marcus glanced over at Zidane, " Well? Get moving, Zidane! Baku's going to have your ass again if you don't do it.. "  
  
Cernd sratched his neck and looked at Garnet, " Majesty? Perhaps it would be best if you returned to the castle... "  
  
Garnet glanced over at him and knitted her brows together as she took in the handsome looks. She shook her head, " I'll be alright... you have no need to worry about me. "  
  
Cernd shook his head, " But we do... what with your mother dead.... "  
  
Garnet flinched slightly and looked at the ground, " Please.... don't remind me of that. "  
  
Zidane looked up and frowned as he walked over to Garnet. He bowed slightly and then scratched his head, " What I was asked to do was... uhm, well... I don't know if I should ask you just yet.... ", he muttered uncertain now.  
  
Marcus walked over to him, " What exactly did Baku ask you to do? ", he whispered into Zidane's ear.  
  
Zidane closed his eyes and swallowed. He could feel Garnet's eyes watching him. Cernd looked at Zidane and nodded, " Yes... what exactly were you told to do or ask? "  
  
Zidane opened his eyes and looked at the ground, " I was asked to propose.... "  
  
***  
  
Garnet blinked and took a step back, " W-what?! Propose! ", she nearly shrieked.  
  
Marcus blinked and almost fell back, " W-what?! Baku asked you to do that! "  
  
Zidane kept his eyes to the ground but when he looked up into Garnet's wide eyes, he saw something that sent shivers down his spine and yet brought warmth to his body, " Yes... ", he replied lightly.  
  
Garnet crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head slowly as she brought a hand up in the air to silence the suddenly protesting Cernd, " Whoa, whoa, whoa!! Back track for a short minute.... you were asked to... propose to me because? Why? "  
  
Zidane ran his tongue over his suddenly dry lips and plowed a hand through his blonde tresses, sending them back away from his face, " I don't really know myself, your Majesty. I don't know how Baku's mind works.... "  
  
Garnet looked at him, " If you're proposing to me, Zidane Tribal.... my answer is.... ", she paused to glance over at Cernd and then over at Marcus.  
  
Zidane watched her, not really caring what her answer was. She was beautiful and perfect in everyway possible, but what would she see in a petty thief like him? Nothing that would amuse her. But, Sarah had liked him enough to except his proposal, though they didn't get married, they were only engaged. He eyed her body that filled out in perfectly in every place that a man would enjoy to touch and a slight smirk came to Zidane's lips.  
  
Garnet watched him and remained silent while she pondered her answer quite aware of his eyes on her body, " I'm going to have to decline, Zidane Tribal.... ", she finally said.  
  
Zidane shrugged lightly, showing that he didn't care, but deep down, he felt his heart sink deeply to the empty pit of his stomach, " That's quite alright, Majesty... I knew you wouldn't be THAT stupid to go along and marry a poor, petty thief like me... ", his reply came out softer then he had intended.  
  
Garnet cocked an eyebrow and tilted her head to the side as she looked at him, " Alright... I really am sorry though. I do want to thank you for saving me... even though I didn't want to be saved.... "  
  
Zidane frowned, " Yeah... why did you jump anyway? "  
  
Garnet pursed her lips together as she thought about it, " I... I can't quite explain it. I felt that I didn't - and still don't - have a place in life. My being Queen of Alexandria isn't for me. I don't really remember most of my past, and I want to know what it was like, having to grow up in the castle at a young age, to have tons of servants at your side, everything like that.... but I can't remember.... "  
  
Zidane placed his lower lip between his teeth and began to nibble gently, " I'm sorry to hear that... "  
  
Garnet shrugged away his apology lightly, " It's alright.... "  
  
" Majesty!! Where in the name of Alexandria have you been?! ", a deep voice cried as the sound of rusty armor banging up armor floated into the air, followed by two pairs of footsteps.  
  
Garnet whirled around to find herself facing Adelbert Steiner and Beatrix; her two most protective and loyal guards. She frowned deeply and placed a hand on her hip, " I'm alright, Steiner. Don't worry... ", she assured the panicky thirty-seven year old guard.  
  
Steiner frowned and looked at her with beady black eyes, " Yes, I can see that you're alright, but where have you been? Haer'Dalis of Athkatla has been waiting for you to see him for the past half an hour. And... who are all these people? ", he asked as he suspiciously eyed Zidane and the rest of the men standing around Garnet.  
  
Garnet blinked, " Haer'Dalis of Athkatla? Who's that? "  
  
Beatrix cleared her throat, " He's the Prince of Athkatla and he wishes to ask for your hand.... ", she replied briefly, her deep brown eyes sparkling as she rested her hand on the handle of her ' Save the Queen '.  
  
Garnet snorted unladylike and Steiner and Beatrix glanced at each other in confusion. She then placed a hand to her forehead and shook her head, sighing, " I don't understand what it is with men these days... ", she muttered as she ran her tongue over her soft, full lips.  
  
Beatrix looked back at Garnet, " Majesty? "  
  
Garnet looked at Beatrix and shrugged slightly, " Don't worry about it.... let's just go meet this Haer'Dalis... "  
  
Steiner looked over at Zidane and cocked an eyebrow, " Who's he? "  
  
Garnet looked over at Zidane who kept his eyes on Steiner as if challenging him for some reason, " That's Zidane Tribal, Steiner.... "  
  
" Did he hurt you? ", he blurted out.  
  
Garnet snorted again, " No! He actually saved me... "  
  
Steiner blinked, " How so? "  
  
Garnet lowered her eyes to the ground, " I jumped off the castle roof... ", she murmured lightly.  
  
Steiner's eyebrow shot up in surprise and Beatrix took a step towards Garnet, but Garnet held a hand up, stopping her, " Don't worry about it. We'll discuss it later... ", she said smoothly as she brushed past her two shocked guards to make her way back into the castle.  
  
Steiner looked at Zidane and bowed slightly, " We thank you for saving her, Zidane.... "  
  
Zidane waved away his thanks and turned his back as he began to head to the little theatre that Ruby had made in the back alley, " Don't worry about it, Steiner... I was just doing what I normally do... ", he called over his shoulder.  
  
Steiner watched him go. Marcus looked at the retreating Zidane and then at Steiner's completely confused expression, " Don't worry about what he said. It only means that he does what he always does, and that's saving women who are in danger... "  
  
Steiner looked at Marcus and nodded, " I see.... well, thank him again for me and take care... ", he replied before turning to chase after Beatrix and Garnet.  
  
Marcus sighed heavily and Cinna came up to stand by him, " What's the matter, bro? "  
  
Marcus shook his head, " Don't worry about it... "  
  
Cinna cocked a light brow, " And why shouldn't I? ", he demanded as he waved his hammer at him.  
  
Marcus pushed aside the hammer and began to walk after Zidane, " Just drop it, Cinna. We all really know who she REALLY is.... "  
  
Cernd blinked, obviously completely forgotten by the band of thieves, ' What do they mean by that? Who do they mean at that? '  
  
***  
  
Garnet sat in the chair, an elbow propped up on the cushioned arm, her chin resting on her hand as she tried to concentrate on the deep voice of Haer'Dalis, but she couldn't. Zidane's face and voice kept coming in her mind and it would make her smile.  
  
Haer'Dalis looked at Garnet and frowned lightly as he tilted his head to the side, " And... that my dear, is why I have come to ask for your hand in marriage... "  
  
Garnet blinked and looked at him, " Huh? Oh... I understand... "  
  
Haer'Dalis knitted his light brows together and plowed a hand through his long strawberry blonde hair and blinked his deep violet eyes, " Is something the matter, Majesty? ", he asked in concern as he reached out and gently covered Garnet's hand with his own.  
  
Garnet looked down at his hand covering hers and she immediately saw Zidane's hand instead of Haer'Dalis, " Zidane.... ", she whispered lightly.  
  
Haer'Dalis blinked and cocked an eyebrow, " What? Garnet... are you alright? Would you like to lie down for awhile? "  
  
Garnet looked back up at him and slowly shook her head, " Uh... I, no. I'm just off in my own little world at the moment, Haer'Dalis. I'm sorry... ", she apologized quietly.  
  
Haer'Dalis smiled kindly and shook his head, " It's alright, Garnet.... so... will you accept my proposal? "  
  
Garnet stared at him, ' What do I do? I don't even know this man... '  
  
Haer'Dalis blinked a few times and then reached over to gently place a warm hand on her smooth forehead, " Well... you have no fever... so... why are you so quiet? "  
  
Garnet shrugged and looked at the table, " I don't know what to say, Haer'Dalis... "  
  
Haer'Dalis grinned, " Say you'll marry me.... "  
  
Garnet bit her lip, ' Why is he so persistent? I don't understand this man... why did he have to ask me of all women in the Gaea.... '  
  
" You still thinking about it or something? "  
  
" I... I don't know. My mind isn't quite with me at the moment, Haer'Dalis... "  
  
" Oh... I see. "  
  
" .... "  
  
Haer'Dalis frowned lightly and then sighed as he gently took his hand from Garnet's and dropped it in his lap. Garnet looked down at the oak table and then reached out to trace little drawings that only she could see in her mind. It was completely silent, until Garnet looked at Haer'Dalis and nodded her head.  
  
" What? ", Haer'Dalis asked lightly as he watched her deep chocolate eyes slightly sparkle.  
  
Garnet smiled gently and nodded her head again, " Haer'Dalis... I accept you proposal! "  
  
  
(A/N**: *grins deviously* hehehe.... I'll let you ponder about what's going to happen next... MWUAHAHAHAH!!!! Have fun... next chapter will be in on Monday or Thursday... not quite sure yet!! *waves* Ciao!! Will Zidane go back to the castle to try and talk to Garnet? How will he react to her new news about her proposal? Find out next time on Remember me Always... )  
  



	3. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy IX... SquareSoft© does... we own it all to them..  
Dedication: To those who love me and my stories.... I LOVE YOU GUYS TOO!!!  
  
  
~*~Chapter 2~*~  
  
**Sorrowful Memory**  
  
Baku stared incrediously as Zidane walked into the small theatre in the back alley that Ruby had managed to pull off, hunched over, hands shoved deep into his pockets that his hands would poke out of them anytime now, head bowed deeply, long gold tresses falling in front of his face.  
  
Marcus and Cinna followed closely, both chattering noisily about gears and tools. Ruby looked up from her newspaper that she was reading to watch as the men bunched into the small theatre and plop themselves down into seats in front of the even smaller bar.  
  
" Whatcha ya'll doing?! Coming in 'ere and makin' ao'bunch of noise! ", Ruby shouted at them as she slammed down her paper and jumped up from the barstool.  
  
Marcus and Cinna jumped back and looked at her. Marcus stepped forward and bowed, " We're sorry, Ruby... we didn't mean to do that. Forgive us? "  
  
Ruby pursed her green painted full lush lips and then slowly nodded as she crossed her arms over her chest that she stuck out constantly, " Yes. "  
  
Zidane suddenly frowned as he plopped down onto a barstool and reached out onto the countertop for a napkin. He quickly took it in both hands and began to rip it into tiny little pieces, not really paying any attention to the gaping and gawking people around him.  
  
Her face, her full lush lips, her round perfect breasts, her ample waist he had had a chance to wrap his arms around. He could still even feel her small, delicate hands on his chest, her long fingers splayed apart across the fabric of his light blue vest. Her smile still played across his mind and her soft, yet demanding voice echoed throughout his mind and it was driving him insane.  
  
Baku glanced around at his gang; Tantalus and realized that they - including him - were all staring at Zidane, as if expecting something. Well... he was of course.   
  
" Zidane? ", Baku asked as he plopped down onto the barstool beside the younger man.   
  
Zidane didn't look up at him, he just continued to go on shredding the napkin into tiny pieces until he ran out and then reached over for a new one to destroy, " What? "  
  
" Did you do as I had asked of you? "  
  
"..."  
  
Baku watched him as did everyone else in the bar. Zidane turned to look at him, his deep forest green eyes holding back something. He nodded his head slowly and then plowed a hand through his hair as he stood up from the barstool to face his leader, his boss, his only real father known to him.   
  
" I asked her and she.... didn't accept it... ", his reply came out soft as he brushed past Baku to climb the small flight of stairs to the back alley, leaving the Tantalus gang to all stare at where he had left.  
  
Marcus stared at the stairs and frowned deeply as Blank plopped down into the seat beside him, across from Cinna who was polishing the metal head of his sledgehammer. Marcus glanced over at Blank briefly before turning his attention to Baku and then jerking his head back to Blank.  
  
" Why the hell did you leave?! ", Marcus shouted at him.  
  
Blank frowned, " I couldn't do it.... ", he replied whispering.  
  
Marcus quirked a dark brow and then snorted, " You're such a chickenshit, you know that, Blank! You left us to save her as she practically threw her own life away AGAIN!! "  
  
Blank now flinched as Marcus' wraith began to unnravel itself, " I'm sorry! It's not my fault Sarah threw her life away a-again?!? ", he nearly cried out in disbelief as he stared, wide eyed at Marcus who was nodding his head.  
  
" Yeah, yeah! Sarah didn't die in that fire. Zidane didn't walk away from her, leaving her there to die... she left on her own. "  
  
Cinna blinked and watched in interest as the conversation was beginning to make sense now, " So what you were trying to tell me in the marketsquare was that Garnet Til Alexandros the 17th is actually Sarah? "  
  
Marcus and Blank turned and looked at him. They both nodded their heads quickly.   
  
" The Sarah, SARAH!? ", Cinna wanted to make sure.  
  
Marcus and Blank both nodded again, this time hard. Baku's left ear twitched and he swirled around on his barstool to face the trio of men of Tantalus.  
  
" So... Sarah's not dead? ", Baku inquired.  
  
Blank nodded and stood up from the seat, his hands flat on the tabletop as he leaned forward and stared at Baku, " Yes! She's not dead well dead, Baku.... she's living it rich, she's living it right, she's living it the way she had planned it out to be! "  
  
***  
  
Cernd Tethyr quirked an eyebrow as he pulled the robe tighter around his body, trying to hide all light from showing the Tantalus who he really was as he stood at the top of the stairs that led down into the small theatre. He had heard the whole thing and now he and his brother were going to be getting their revenge for the deaths of their parents back in Madain Sari when they were just visting, not doing any harm to anybody.  
  
" So... Sarah really IS alive. She's been alive this whole time and we never even knew... until now that is... ", he muttered to himself, sneering the entire time, and trying not to snicker.  
  
Cernd had watched as Zidane stormed from the theatre, looking the same as he had when he had first entered the small theatre a few minutes ago. He clearly remembered the same tail that swished to and fro as he and his brother were knelt weeping beside the mutilated bodies of their parents.  
  
Long flowing silver hair was all he could remember, besides for the long tail that Cernd and his brother had vowed to rip off once they avenged their parents.   
  
' Why is it that you never see anyone, BUT Zidane Tribal with a tail? ', Cernd thought to himself as he began to make his way towards the castle, making sure to keep good time so he could meet his brother at the arranged place.  
  
***  
  
" Where am I going? Why am I wandering? What is my purpose is life? To go on free to do and be as you please? To not be tied down to tutors and servants your entire life? ", Zidane wondered outloud as he continued to walk down the streets.  
  
Thunder rumbled in the distance. Lightning flashed like jagged ice javelins across the dark cloud filled sky, causing the whole Alexandrian town to light up. Children shrieked in terror as another loud booming of thunder caused the ground to shake and tremble before it's wrath.  
  
Everyone was all running around, trying to find shelter. All but... him. People who ran past him gave him sympathetic looks but he dimissed them with a smug and evil look of a thief, the thief he had been brought up to be. Zidane sighed heavily as he felt the first heay drops of rain splatter down upon him and Alexandria.  
  
He continued to walk, through the rain that had begun to fall heavier then it had a few seconds ago. This was going to be a big storm and Zidane, the petty, lonely thief was going to be caught up in it, probably going to be swept up by the water and then dumped into the sewers.  
  
Zidane walked on and on for what seemed eternity, completely soaked through, not a single thing on his dry, not even the leather scabbard that hung at his side, containing his favorite weapon; the dagger. Thieves best friend, besides for a few lock picks.  
  
Zidane found himself walking past the ticket booth that stood in the middle of the marketsquare, right in front of the castle. He looked into the ticket booth, hoping to find shelter, but to his dismay, found it lock tightly until the next play came on.  
  
He frowned deeply and reached up to sweep back his drenched locks of honey gold hair that now looked a sandy brown from the rain. Zidane looked around and then he found his last resort... the castle, where Garnet was.  
  
Zidane ran a hand over his face and then rubbed his eyes to rid them of the sleep that was soon going to deprive them of sight. He quickly began to make his way across the marketsquare, towards the open gates of the castle. He felt something or someone hit him from behind and he stumbled and fell to the ground, face first into a large puddle of muddy water.  
  
Zidane's eyes shot open as he kept his face in the water. Something about this scene wasn't right. He remembered it from somewhere, but where and when. Suddenly, the memories of being on Madain Sari and of Sarah played in his mind and he sucked in a sharp breath of pain, causing him to suck in some of the muddy water and swallow it.  
  
Zidane jerked his head up and flung it to the side to cough out the muddy water. He laid there on the ground coughing for a few more minutes before the coughing attack resided. He opened his eyes and found himself staring at a pair of feet, small in size.  
  
Zidane's eyes travelled up the length of leg that was shown through the once white gown, now a dirty kind of colour as if the person had been out rolling around in the mud. His deep forest greens eyes continued to travel of the body, now skimming over the breasts that rose and fell rapidly as a small hand laid resting on the valley between the breasts, the person obviously trying to catch their breath.  
  
Then came the face. Zidane blinked and then stared into the soft chocolate coloured eyes that stared back down at him. The small heart-shaped face that would fit so perfectly in his hands was smudged with dirt and a faint bruise decorated the right cheek.  
  
" G-garnet! What are you doing out here, in the rain? You're all wet... your gown is all dirty and soaked completely through... ", Zidane murmured softly as he accepted the hand that was offered to him.  
  
Garnet closed her eyes as she felt Zidane's strong fingers wrap around her hand. She pulled him up with all her might and actually got him standing, considering he was swaying from side to side everynow and then as they both stood there, bound in complete silence.  
  
Zidane swallowed and then reached up behind his neck to scratch it, " Well...? Aren't you going to say aomething? ", he asked, breaking the unbearable silence.  
  
Garnet blinked and looked up at him, " I don't know. What would there be for me to say? What are you doing here at this time of night? I don't know... ", she replied softly while shrugging as she bowed her head, allowing her long, flowing dark hair to find one side of her face from him.  
  
Zidane tilted his head to the side and watched her, not really knowing what to do, " If you really want to know why I'm here... I don't know the answer to that question just yet. But, perhaps it would be best if we got you inside... in some warm clothes, under some blankets, after you take a nice warm bubblebath... ", he was now whispering his suggestions as he began to picture her in a bubble bath.  
  
Garnet stared at him, suddenly curious, ' What? Does he think he can me into the bath with him? Or even the bed? ', she shook her head. " It just won't happen! ", she cried outloud.  
  
Zidane blinked, snapping from his little fantasy, " What? Fine... you want to stand around in the rain then? Go for it... I'm going to wander around some more, looking for a place to sleep... so, I'll... see you around, Majesty.... ", he said as he turned and waved, beginning to walk away.  
  
' What are you doing?!?! Don't just stand there, staring at his butt, go after him!! '  
  
Garnet shook her head hard and began to turn around herself and head back into the castle, but something stopped her and she turned back around to find Zidane disappearing from her sight as he turned a corner. Something inside of her tore at her heart. She had never experienced anything more painful - except for her mother's abrupt death - that tears brimmed her eyes, her chin dimpled in and out as she tried not to sob.  
  
She needed someone to protect her. She needed someone to love her... love her for who she REALLY was, and not just some Queen, part of royalty. Garnet felt her throat choke up, close up as she outstretched a hand and allowed the name to be cried out in anguish from her throat.  
  
" ZIDANE!! "  
  
Garnet watched through tears as no one appeared quickly from around the corner to greet her happily with wide open arms. She hugged her arms to her stomach and doubled over before slowly sinking to the ground on her knees, not caring if her gown got all dirty or wet, it was already just that.  
  
A fresh batch of tears slid past her lashes as the memories of her mother dying played in her head along with memories that were blurred but still there to be apart of her past life. Garnet hunched over and allowed her shoulders to heave up and down as sobs consumed her body, the pain of losing loved ones suddenly tearing her up quickly from the inside to the outside.  
  
Somehow, she felt like she could trust Zidane, the young man who had just shown up, who had saved her life just when she was about to end it, the one who had given her another chance to live again. More tears flowed, mixing with the rain that fell from the sky overhead.  
  
Strong arms suddenly encircled her and then a warm body was pressed to hers to keep her warm. Garnet immediately assumed that it was Zidane and she leaned forward, allowing all her tears to flow, allowing all the pain and hurt she had sustained over the years to flow with them, allowing the rain to wash them all away down into the sewers, all her pain and hurt.  
  
" Come now, Garnet... why are you out here in the rain? What has gotten into you, my dear? Hmm? ", a deep voice that didn't belong to Zidane asked softly as hands tenderly ran their fingers through her completely soaked hair that was all tangled.  
  
' What's going on? This isn't Zidane. I asked for Zidane... I asked for him and he never came for me... ", Garnet thought in sadness that just caused more tears to flow.  
  
She had asked for one that she would love dearly with her heart to come to her aid, but instead all she got Haer'Dalis....  
  
***  
  
Zidane shook his head, trying to get his name that she had screamed out was going to be harder then he thought. The tone in her wail, in her howl, her plea for him was what had caused his heart to break slightly in half. The other thing that caused his heart to crack the rest of the way was the fact that he just left her there to sit on the ground, hugging herself, crying away the pain and suffering, thinking that crying would make it all better.  
  
" I'm such an ass! ", Zidane muttered to himself as he trudged along the back alley towards the theatre.  
  
He could've held her in his arms again, something he yearned to do, right after she told him to let her go, he wanted to reach out again and grab her, press the length of her body to his, fit all her soft, gentle curves to his hard, muscular angles.  
  
Zidane shook his head again and rolled his head as he once again swept back his hair from his eyes. He grabbed the pole and twirled around until he was standing in front of the stairs. Zidane slowly began to make his way down them when shouting brought his to a halt and caused him to sit down on the step.  
  
" How do we really know that Garnet is Sarah? Hmm? What proof do you have? ", Baku's deep voice thundered, but not as loud as the thunder that boomed to life overhead Zidane and the rest of Gaia.  
  
" I didn't say that we had proof, Baku, you baka! What I meant was that, she is Sarah because of the mark on her wrist. You weren't there to see, but I saw it, and I'm sure Zidane caught eye of it too! He was the one who got to hold her, like he does with every other woman in Gaia! ", Blank commented in a low voice.  
  
Baku and Zidane both scowled deeply. Baku stared at Blank, " Does it really matter how many women Zidane's handled? No!! This is about finding Sarah and we're going to do just that, Blank. I don't give a damn what the hell you have to say about it either. "  
  
Zidane wiped away the rain from his forehead and cheeks and continued to sit there, listening in on his only real family arguing about him and Sarah.   
  
Marcus looked up from his book and frowned, " Look. Does it really matter if she's Sarah or not? I mean, Zidane showed her the necklace and she didn't have a clue about what it was... so obviously that means she's not Sarah and she's really Garnet Til Alexandros the 17th. Now! Can we just drop this before Zidane arrives and figures out what's going -- "  
  
" It's already too late for that, Marcus... ", Zidane cut him off as he walked down the rest of the stairs to cross the threshold, jump onto the stage and head into the back of the stage into the dressing rooms.  
  
Blank, Marcus, Cinna and Ruby all stared at Baku, eyes wide, mouth opened, slightly parted, or shaped in a perfect O of surprise. Baku looked at them all and shook his head sadly. Ruby frowned and placed her hands on her hips as she jumped up from the stool behind the small bar.  
  
" Whatcha ya'll going ta do now? Hmm? He's obviously hurt now. It's all 'cause of this stupid search for Sarah that's got him all down. You guys just had to go and bring it up, didn't ya? ", she scolded them harshly before taking off into the backstage area and make her way towards the dressingrooms were, leaving the group of men to look at the ground in shame or to glare at each other for starting the subject.  
  
Backstage, Zidane pulled his legs free of his blue jean-like pants and threw them into a corner. He reached into the closet and pulled out another pair and slid his legs into them, trying hard to fight the tears of pain and frustration that threathened him greatly by spilling over. He then tore the vest from his body and ripped the white muscle shirt from his chest, throwing them into the corner as well.  
  
He fell back into the chair that sat in front of a mirror and placed his head in his hands. He hadn't bothered to brush his hair and he had lost the elastic so his wet sandy brown locks hung in front of his face as he pressed his palms flat to his eyes, trying not to let the pain win over.  
  
It won over. All it took was the aching sound of need in Garnet's plea to send them sliding down his cheeks in rushes. Never in his entire life had he ever cried. The only time he had cried was when they had held a special funeral within Tantalus for Sarah after the great fire.  
  
He could still here her crying out his name, the plea Garnet let loose through the night sounded exactly like Sarah's plea for him to come back to her and to not leave her to burn in the fire. Zidane still wouldn't believe that she was dead, if Baku and the rest of the gang were saying that Garnet really was Sarah, then that would mean that Sarah had managed to survive the great fire that had managed to take out most of LindBlum, including the Theatre District, the Business District, and the Industrial District.  
  
Zidane was now sobbing. His entire body shook uncontrolablly as he held his head in his hands, sobbing away like a little lost, frightened ten year old. He was sobbing so loudly and so hard that he didn't even hear the door open and then close as someone stepped into the room and made their way over to him with uncertain steps.  
  
Ruby felt her large heart crack all the way down to the very end. Never in her entire life of knowing Zidane Tribal, had she ever seen anything like this. Seeing him sobbing like a little child brought tears to her own eyes that she quickly blinked away and walked up to him.  
  
Ruby outstretched hand and gently placed it on his shoulder, startling him, causing him to practically jump out of his chair. Zidane's head jerked around and he found himself staring into deep purple eyes that were beginning to brim with tears of their own.  
  
Zidane shook his head and reached up to wipe away at the tears, but Ruby was quick and she caught him by the wrist before anything could happen. He looked up at her, his deep forest green eyes surrounded by bloodshot white, his face pale, chin dimpling in and out as he fought to sob any longer.  
  
Ruby smiled weakly, almost breaking down at the sight of him herself. She had always known him to be a strong fighter, not a weak person like this who would break down. But, it was obviously that he was the kind of the person who kept to themselves, never really allowing his emotional side to get in the way of life and things.  
  
" Zidane, honey... ya don't need to worry 'bout Sarah. She's alive... she's well. If ya need to let it all out, then you go right ahead, honey. I'll be right here with ya, bawling me own eyes out with ya... ", she assured him.  
  
Zidane stared at her, not really knowing what to say or to do next. The only thing he could think of was to begin crying again as he thought of Garnet... thought of Sarah....  
  
  
  



End file.
